Friend
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas. LoS. Para el Milo Ship Fest Día 5 Rock Star.


En la puerta de su casa alguien llamaban, aquello le extraño, pues a pesar de que era viernes por la noche, y él no tenía a nadie que lo visitara ese día, aunado de que estaba cayendo una ventisca en el exterior como para salir. Vuelven a tocar, así que se apresura a abrir, ignora el hecho de que solo tenías unas bermudas puestas y descalzo, así que la persona te insistía tenía que tener mucha prisa para entrar.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, se encuentra con la pequeña y delgada figura de aquella chica pelirroja que tanto quería como una hermana menor, totalmente empapada formando grandes charcos en donde se colocaba.

-¿Milo?.- dice, extrañado por su presencia.

Milo Paxio, la chica que tenía al frente, la conocían de toda la vida, ella a comparación de él era menor por 4 años, con un prodigiosa voz, que le permitía hacer pequeñas presentaciones en cafeterías o librerías abiertas, siempre que se diera la oportunidad, con un estilo que le hacía recordar mucho a Jannis Joplis; hacía varios días que no la veía, pues dentro de una semana tenía su primera gran oportunidad, de cantar en una cafetería, donde suele ir un promotor de talento; toda eso, por trabajo de su novio Camus Dulles, que era también el apoyo sentimental de la chica.

La mencionada solo levanta la cabeza, apenas dejando ver las brillantes pupilas que poseía, no sabía si era por la lluvia o algo más como para que la chica no dejase ver su rostro.

-Camus me fue infiel- fue lo que salió de sus labios de la chica.

Saga finalmente reacciona, haciéndose a un lado permitiendo que ingresara. Le pidió dejar los tennis que tenía a un lado de la puerta, mientras él iba por un par de toallas para ella. la chica obedece, pisando el frio piso de la casa de Saga. El mayor deja a la menor, va a sus habitaciones y regresa con un par de toallas, le coloca una alrededor del cuerpo, mientras la otra la conserva en sus manos, van a la habitación de la sala, dejando que la menor sentada sobre sus piernas, él posicionándose detrás de ella, comienza a secarle la cabeza.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras Saga se encarga de terminar de secarle la pelirroja cabellera de la chica, ella solo se abrazaba con más fuerza. Hasta que el peliazul termino, dejo la toalla sobre la cabeza, posicionándose al frente de ella.

-ahora si, explícame, porque estas en medio de la noche con una tormenta afuera.

-¡no te estoy diciendo que el franchuzo de Camus me fue infiel!, ¿es que no me etas escuchando?

-¿Qué querías pequeña?, estoy acostado en mi cama, tocas la puerta como si te persiguiera el diablo y te veo como un gato que le arrojaron una cubeta, mi cabeza no está conectada a los pies.

-es que ¡ahhh!...el solo recordar, me encabrono, cuando encontré a Camus con la zorra de Sho.

-¿Sho?, ¿no es la chica que te estaba ayudando con la presentación que tienes la semana que viene?,

-esa misma.- "diablos" pensó Saga, solo había tenido un par de oportunidades para ver a la chica, y no podía creer que Camus lo haya engañado con esa chica, que podía haber visto Camus de uuna cría como Sho.

-bueno Milo, no te digo que te tranquilices, porque es la peor idea que uno te puede dar, así que la mejor opción será un par de cervezas, y hacer lo que un buen amigo puede hacer por otro.

-¿hablar mal de su novio?

-tenía en mente, que viéramos una película, esa opción solo es viable si no fuera por mi falta de pechos.

-pudiste haberte puesto una camisa.

\- que querías tocabas como loca el timbre, los vecinos podrían quejarse por dejar una chica tan linda fuera.

-presumido- inquiere Milo, con una tenua sonrisa en los labios.

Saga abrazo por lo hombros a Milo, ignorando lo frio que estaba el cuerpo de la chica.

-quieres un poco de ropa, no te vayas a enfermar.

-no Saga, dudo que tengas de mi talla, además quede con alguna de las chicas para dormir al menos hoy.

-cuando hablar de las chicas me imagino que Saori te llamó y te recogerá.

-no, entre mis planes era ir a la casa de Saori a pedir asilo, sin embargo el aguacero me cayó y tengo que esperar a que baje.

-o puedes dormir el día de hoy aquí y en la mañana te dejo con Saori.

-Oh, pero que dirián mi madre, dejar a una pequeña e inocente hija con un hombre que podía ser su hermano, que clase de comportamiento es eso de una doncella que se respete- dice Milo, con sarcarmo.

Saga no pudo aguantar la risa, por la falsa modestia de la chica.

-jajajaja, Milo, por favor si tu eres Santa, yo sería un dios, vamos solo será por una noche y mientras te quedas, podemos darle un poco de su propia medicina a ese maldito que te traiciono.

-no me la recuerdes, esa también era la razón para ir a la casa de saori, quería decirle a ella, que su prima es una zorra roba novios.

-dudo que ella te pueda ayudar en ello, recuerda que Saori le tiene mucha estima a su prima, como para que crea que se acostó con Camus. Sin embargo podemos hacer algo para que le duela a Camus un poco.

-Oh, acabas de campar mi atención dios Heterocroma.

Saga ensancho una sonrisa, como esas que compartía con su hermano gemelo, cuando buscaban poner en problemas a algún bravucón.

Para cuando la presentación de Milo llegó, la modesta cafetería en la que cantaría tenía de comensales de forma aceptable, algunos miraban con interés al joven peliazul de ojos heterocroma, terminar de acomodar el micrófono del escenario, la banda que acompañaría a Milo habían llegado hacia unos minutos atrás, solo faltaba la chica.

Saga mira el reloj, esperando la presencia de la chica, la campañita de la cafetaria hizo llamo su atención solo, para decepción suya, ver al ex de Milo acompañado de una chica de rasgos orientales pelirroja. Saga prefirió ignorar la presencia de ambas personas. Especialmente cuando esta última susurrada palabras al oído de Camus, insistiendo su retirada de la cafetería.

El mayor prefirió ignorarlos, impaciente por la ausencia de Milo, estuvo tentado de marcar a Milo, cuando alguien lo atrapo por la espalda y cubría sus ojos.

-Señor Saga, esta atrapado, tiene solo cinco segundos para decir todos sus pecados, antes de comenzar con su castigo.

Saga solo pensaba en buscar alguna forma de contetar a las palabras de la chica, sin poder negar que algunas veces disfrutaba el juego de palabras que ambos intercambiaban.

-hago testimonio de ser cómplice de un demonio de largos cabellos de fuego, para castigar el peor crimen que uno puede provocar.

Milo retiro sus manos del rostro del mayor. Saga la saludo con un beso en la mejilla descubriendo que ese largo cabello que había admirado ahora solo alcanzaba a los hombros.

-¡¿Qué…

-¿no te gusta mi nuevo peinado?, Saori y Marín dicen que me queda mejor el cabello largo, sin embargo estoy es un cambio y necesito comenzar desde cero.

Saga asiente a las palabras de Milo

-veo que las víboras se reunieron hoy- por el rabillo de los ojos ambos se percataron de la seriedad que tomo el rostro de Camus y Sho.

\- ¿Todo esta listo? –cambia de tema Saga, conociendo el carácter que tenía milo, no quería que la chica comenzara una pelea con la niña y arruinara su oportunidad.

-todo listo.

-que comience el espectaculo.

Milo va al escenario de la cafetería, toma el micrófono de la barra.

-hola, me llamo Milo Paixos, quiero agradecer la oportunidad que me dan para que me escuchen cantar, además de que le decido esta canción, a la persona que hizo todo para que este aquí. Gracias.

Los aplausos de los comensales solo inicio la participación de la chica, mientras las primeras notas de los instrumentos sonaron. Los bajos en combinación de los altos de la batería, y la guitarra le daban un tomo tanto psicodélico.

Didn't i make you feel like, you were the only man, yeah,  
didn't i give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can ?  
honey, you know i did!

and each time i tell myself that i, well i've just had enough,  
but i'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough.  
I said come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,

take another little piece of my heart now, baby,  
break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah.  
hey! have another little piece of my heart now, baby, yeah.  
you know you got it if it makes you feel good,  
oh yes indeed.

You're out on the street looking good, honey,  
deep down in your heart i said you know that it ain't right,  
never never never never never never hear me when i cry at night.  
honey, i cry all the time!

and each time i tell myself that i, well i can't stand the pain,  
but when you hold me in your arms, i'll sing it once again.  
I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it!

take another little piece of my heart now, baby.  
break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah,  
have another little piece of my heart now, baby, yeah.  
you know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good ¡ª hey!  
Now all right!

La gente joven que disfrutaba la tocada sacaron algunos encendedores, moviéndolos al ritmo de la melodía.

Now come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,  
take another little piece of my heart now, baby.  
break another little bit of my heart, honey, yeah.  
hey! have another little piece of my heart now, baby,  
you know you got it if it makes you feel good.  
hey! hey! have another little piece of my heart now, baby,  
break it, break it, break it, yeah.  
have another little piece of my heart now, baby,  
you know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good.

Los aplausos fueron recibidos por Milo, que agradeció. Saga igual aplaudió por la canción de milo, y más por ver la reacción que tenía Camus, al escuchar a Milo cantarle. La chica bajo del escenario, agradeciendo a los músicos que la acompañaron en la melodía. La pelirroja bajo del escenario para toparse de frente con su ex, sin compañía de la prima de Saori.

-Camus, no te había visto-dice, con falsa modestía.

-eso fue…- no logra hablar el peli verdes cuando saga abrazó por los hombros a la mujer.

-fantastico-se adelanta Milo- si ya lo ve, vámonos Saga, quede con las chicas al centro y ya esta tarde, te gustaría acompañarme.

-como no, como dejar a cuatro señoritas caminar por el centro, y peor aún la futura Janis Joplin sola, a cualquier basura que se tope.

-oh, no te preocupes, la basura ya debe estar en su lugar, ¿no lo crees camus?.

Ambos chicos chocaron los puños y se retiraron, Milo no tenía cabeza para pensar en la ridícula disculpa que podía pensar su ex novio, mientras Saga solo podía mostrarle por la espalda de la menor el dedo índice al francés, mientras le sacaba la lengua. ¿Qué clase de hombre en sus cinco minutos podía perder una chica, como lo es Milo?

Fin.


End file.
